


Worlds Collide

by Maybethings



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Aveline/Karl, too close for comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Collide

Standing three feet away from a Tranquil is three feet too close. They have always unnerved Aveline, everything about them has: the glaring, cold brand of the Chantry sun on their foreheads, pasts erased and gone, their slow emotionless way of speaking. Their unwillingness to fight anything in a world forged in battle.

Now she’s watching a man cry for another man, a man once loved and now lost. And in the next moment, the air screams and rends itself, and she imagines she can feel Wesley’s long-dead touch ghosting across her wrist as the world shudders around them all.


End file.
